Mud and glitter by Bobby
by MieLouLou88
Summary: One-shot for those who have read Stronger.


**A/N: For those of you who have Facebook and are friends with me there; you will know where this comes from. I just had to after all the cute pictures.**

**For those who don't have Facebook; this will only make sense if you've read Stronger. Else it's just a really weird one-shot and you will probably ask why the hell I've written something from the perspective of a dog, hihi.**

**Nani Leonardo, thank you for the inspiration. The pictures were too cute to just give them a like every time. I truly hope that this is satisfying. I had so much fun writing it. Enjoy xx**

Mud and glitter by Bobby.

At first, it was just me and him. Me and him in this huge house. With a big yard with grass for me to roll in and cats for me to chase. With food whenever I was hungry and warmth when I was tired.

He got me when I was just a pup. He rescued me when he found me beside the road. I was left there, with my mom. She died after three days, and when he found me I was more dead than alive myself.

He took me home and gave me water before he took me to the nearest vet to make sure I didn't have anything serious. I could go home the same day, without too much fuss. And he took care of me.

Soon, he became my best friend. We did everything together; running, eating, chilling. Even sleeping, although I had my spot on the floor. It was me and him, and it was great.

He would talk to me. Long talks, where I sat at his feet or while we walked. He was always sad, even though he tried to hide it. He was sad and when he wasn't sad, he was busy with work. He always had time for me though. Always.

But one night, he suddenly brought someone else along. A lady. With brown hair and blue eyes. And he was different with her. Tender, sweet, careful even. He was also shitting his pants and it was hilarious.

And she was too shitting her pants, because of me. I sensed it, so I was careful as well. Just like him. She was sweet. She tried not to show her fear, and I think I made it clear that I wasn't like any other dog because she did tickle me behind my ear.

That was the first night I wasn't allowed to sleep on the floor in the bedroom. To be honest, I don't think I wanted to sleep there that night anyway. I was perfectly happy with the spot in front of the fireplace in the living room and extremely grateful for the fact that he designed the place with isolated, thick walls.

After that night, she was with us all the time. Very soon, I knew that she wouldn't go away. And I was okay with that. Happy even. I felt protective of her because I saw what she did to him. She made him laugh and talk. She made him happy, and if he was happy, I was too.

And it got even better because soon, her and I developed a bond. She was part of us, of me and him. She even let me stay in bed with her when he wasn't there one night. It was great.

Of course, I first wasn't allowed on the bed when he was back. He kept nudging me and shit, to get me off of it but I stayed put. And I had her in my advantage. She loves me, and she understands that I rather sleep on the bed than on the floor.

After three weeks, he gave up. He surrendered, but he made it clear when I needed to leave the room when they did their thing.

Thank God for that.

In the early morning, around three on February 4th, everything suddenly changed again. I watched them run around the house. He looking white as a sheet, bags in hand and talking loudly on the phone. He looked horrible.

She was running around as well, searching for her 'comfy shoes' while she was holding her belly. When she'd finally found them, with the help of me, they yelled goodbye and ran out the door.

When they came home many hours later, there was a little bundle joining them.

I knew things were going to change. There were signs of it long before the little bundle came home. They painted a room, bought furniture and of course, she became bigger. I knew something was going on, I just didn't know what it was.

It turned out it was the best thing ever. At least, when he didn't cry at one-thirty in the morning.

He was small and soft. And he smelled so good. They always let me lay with him for a while when he had fallen asleep. He would cuddle against me, and I knew he felt safe. I would do anything to keep him safe.

He grew fast and soon he looked just like him, only smaller. They were clones. But the little version was much more fun, even though he sometimes pulled my ear or kicked me in the nuts while we played.

After a while, another little bundle joined our family. She was even smaller, even softer and from the moment I first saw her, I knew I would do anything for her.

By anything, I literally mean anything. Anything.

Which is why I find myself in situations that are ridiculous. Ever since she could walk, she hardly leaves my side and I love it, most of the time.

Playing with the boy is always fun. We run, we play with a ball and he passes me cookies without the big one noticing it. It's cool, just us boys. Playing with the girl is a whole other story.

She puts bow ties around my ears and paints my nails, pink of course. She brushes my hair only to put in glitter gel that itches like a son of a bitch. She even dresses me up, tutu and all, so I'm dressed appropriately for her tea party.

And I keep up with it and play along like the good sport because I love that little girl with her pink tutu and pink crown to death.

The best thing about all her frills is that when it's time to clean up, we have a bath. And even though the soap she uses smells like bubblegum and it burns my eyes, the enormous smile on both the girl and the lady's face are worth it.

Even this afternoon, when the girl was hanging around my neck to see if the daisy chain she made would fit around it, I sat still and let her do her thing. She was talking about how pretty it would make me, and even though I am a guy, I still gave her a soft bark in agreement.

I love them both to death, the boy and the girl, but I'm happy when they go to bed. Then it's finally my time again, and I can recharge for the next day full of the playing ball, running around and dressing up.

So now, when I've made my way into the bedroom first so I won't get kicked out immediately by the big one, I make myself comfortable on the giant bed. I snuggle in between the sheets and close my eyes for a moment.

I think about how lucky I am that he found me. I think about how lucky I am that he took me home and never kicked me out. About how beautiful my life is right now, playing around and dressing up.

Just when I'm about to fall asleep, I feel the bed move. When I open my eyes, I find her next to me. Her hand automatically moves behind my ear and I can't help but lean into her, enjoying the scratch. It's always firm but soft and always the same pace since the first time she did it.

"Hi Bob, tired huh? I know how you feel. If you fall asleep now, daddy might let you stay without kicking you off a few times first."

The only problem I have with her is that she calls him my daddy. Unfortunately, I can't let her know that he is more my best friend than my dad.

She mumbles things to me, her voice making me sleepier with the second. One of her hands is still behind my ear, her other is resting on her belly.

I've seen this exact image two times before, and I'm preparing. One part of me, the rough, cool part, is rooting for another clone of him since that would mean more football, more playing around and more mud and dirty stuff that he always does.

But then there is the soft, pussy side that wants another one like the girl. One that will dress me up in a tutu and makes me turn in circles on a song called Barbi Girl while I'm covered in glitter and smell like bubblegum.

"You're a good dog, Bobby. Thank you for taking care of them, they love you so much. We all do."

As I feel myself drifting away, I hear the voice that is connected to the feeling of safety and it makes me utterly and completely relaxed. I make sure the lady, the boy, and the girl are safe and he makes sure I'm safe.

"Yeah right, man. Just because I'm accepting that you sleep on the bed, doesn't mean you can take my spot. To the end, now."

I can pretent that I'm really asleep. I can ignore him and just enjoy the scratch that the lady is still giving me, but I shouldn't be ungrateful and I know he will pick me up if I don't go myself.

Besides, I understand him. He wants her for himself now, without me in between them and I'm okay with that. I had my moment with her, as I have mostly every night before he comes to bed. And I'm very happy that I don't have to leave the room this time because they are just going to sleep as well.

So, I move from under the sheets and to the end of the bed, by their feet. The mattress already has a small pit from where I always sleep, and it's pretty perfect as well.

It's home.


End file.
